Agent Phineas 10
Agent Phineas 10 On the city streets in the city someone was doing something crazy and he was known as Phineas Flynn and he see something badly... 'This is perfect.' a boy said 'Yeah We can use this money so we can give it to the boss.' a another boy said. 'I don't think so''.'' said Phineas as he appeared on the background. Oh no Its Agent Phineas 10 !the robber said. The world's charming and super spy known to Candace Flynn! the other robber said Thats right and Im gonna take you down Phineas said as the two robbers run away screaming like two girls.The first robber was running when Phineas landed on him and the other robber was hiding on a trash can.He'll never find me here! and then Oh yeah. as Phineas appered and punched hin in the face. There now back to Candace. he said as he see someone on the building top wearing a black suit and it was a girl. Hey! Phineas said as he followed the girl on time. Who are you he said. Sorry I gotta fly. the strange girl said as she fell down and maked a perfect landing. Aw come on! I always wanted to do that move! Phineas said as the girl ran so when they were at the top of the building Phineas hold a boomerang and aimed it at her leg. Phineas hold her and said Now lets see who you are. as he unmasked the girl's face and the face was beautiful that matched with a sparkling raven black hair. You're a girl!? Phineas said. Yes I'm Isabella Garcia Shapiro top agent.Whats you're name? Isabella said. The name's Flynn,Phineas Flynn so Isabella what are you here for?'' Phineas said as Isabella opened her fist at his face. ''I was about to stop those robbers and I am going to kill you! She said. Wait before you kill me I just wanted to say...Plese I'm sorry for ruining your mission! Phineas begged. Oh your a spy I didn't notice that.You know Phineas I kinda like you. She said. You do?Phineas said. Yes and your charmingness.Meet me someday when I get back I'm waiting. Isabella said as she kiss Phineas in the cheek and went away. Phineas whisles at her as he went back to the lair. theme song on; Backing scat; '''(Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 '''Female Singers:Phineas! Male Singer:He's a triangle-headed Little boy of action! Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X2 Male Singer:He's an optimistic redhead. With a Jupiter-sized brai-ai-ain! He has his building skills, Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) Male Singer: And a sister who knows how to chill. Female Singer: (ah-ah) Male Singer:He makes the Fireside Girls swoon Whenever they hear him say... (Phineas: '''The name's Flynn. Phineas Flynn!) (Fireside Girls fainted.) '''Male Singer:He's Phineas, Agent Phineas 10! Candace:But you can call him Agent Phineas. Male Singer:Phineas! Candace:I said you can call him Agent Phineas!''' All Singers:A-gent-Phineas! to be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Articles under construction